


Love is the True Force

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dreamwidth, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence ficathon 2018 promptAny, Any, “Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend.”Future fic.





	Love is the True Force

Rey's fingers stroked Ben's hair – Ben, not Kylo, not now and never again – as he wept into her lap. 

She had fought Kylo with her cunning and her skill, but she had saved Ben with love. The love she felt for him, the reminder of his parents' love which he'd once turned away from, the love he'd longed for but thought himself unworthy of; it was love that had killed Kylo and let Ben be reborn.

[original fill](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5644606#cmt5644606)


End file.
